The objective of this investigation is to carry out a retrospective study of women (13-32 years of age) who have borne their first child in our medical center in order to assess 1) the influence of low gynecological age upon the obstetrical and gynecological risk to the pregnant woman (F1), the risk to her neonate (F2) and the postnatal growth and health of the F2 during the second and fourth years of age and 2) whether or not the gynecological age of the mother (P) of the pregnant adolescent (F1) at the time she (P) was carrying the F1 influences pregnancy outcome in the F1 and the gestation, birth and growth of the neonate (F2). Over a two year period we propose to collect obstetrical/gynecological/neonatal data on about 1000 females (adolescents and adult controls) and their neonates. Also those women (F1) and their mothers (F) will be interviewed to collect relevant data and followup growth and health assessment will be carried out on the F2.